1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with novel substantially biodegradable and substantially water soluble anionic polymers and derivatives thereof which have significant utility in agricultural applications, especially plant nutrition and related areas. More particularly, the invention is concerned with such polymers, as well as methods of synthesis and use thereof, wherein the preferred polymers have significant levels of anionic groups. The most preferred polymers of the invention include recurring polymeric subunits made up of dicarboxylic (e.g., maleic acid or anhydride, itaconic acid or anhydride, and other derivatives thereof) monomers. The polymers may be applied directly to the ground adjacent growing plants, complexed onto ions, applied directly to seeds, and/or mixed with or coated with phosphate-based fertilizers to provide improved plant nutrition products.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lignosulfonates, polyacrylates, polyaspartates and related compounds have become known to the art of agriculture as materials that facilitate nutrient absorption. All of them suffer from significant disadvantages, which decrease their utility in comparison to the art discussed herein and limit performance.
Lignosulfonates are a byproduct of paper pulping; they are derived from highly variable sources. They are subject to large, unpredictable variations in color, physical properties, and performance in application areas of interest for this invention.
Polyacrylates and polymers containing appreciable levels thereof can be prepared with good control over their composition and performance. They are stable to pH variations. However, polyacrylates have just one carboxylate per repeat unit and they suffer from a very significant limitation in use, namely that they are not biodegradable. As a result, their utility for addressing the problems remedied by the instant invention is low.
Polyaspartates are biodegradable, but are very expensive, and are not stable outside a relatively small pH range of about 7 to about 10. They usually have very high color, and incorporate amide groups, which causes difficulties in formulating them. Additionally, polyaspartates have just one carboxylate per repeat unit and are therefore not a part of the present invention.
Preparation of itaconic acid homopolymers has been known to the art of polymer chemistry for an extended period of time. Several approaches to making it exist. One approach is by the direct polymerization of itaconic acid and/or its salts in aqueous or organic solutions under a wide range of conditions. Such reactions are described in the Journal of Organic Chemistry, Vol. 24, pg. 599 (1959) the teachings of which are incorporated by reference herein. Another approach is to begin with esters of itaconic acid, polymerize them under suitable conditions, and then hydrolyze the ester groups off in order to liberate polyitaconic acid. This approach is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,055,873, the teachings of which are hereby incorporated by reference. Additionally, a very good summary of many aspects of the prior art is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,223,592, the teachings of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
It will thus be seen that the prior art fails to disclose or provide polymers which can be synthesized using a variety of monomers and techniques in order to yield end products which are substantially biodegradable, substantially water soluble, and have wide applicability for agricultural uses. Moreover, no prior art or combination of prior art discloses preparation of itaconic acid copolymers with one or more organic acids containing at least one olefinic bond and at least two carboxylic acid groups. Furthermore, while the prior art does disclose a variety of methods for making polyitaconic acid homopolymer, it fails to teach, disclose, or suggest the utility such materials unexpectedly have for a wide variety of agricultural uses.
The present invention overcomes the problems outlined above and provides a new class of anionic polymers having a variety of uses, e.g., for enhancing takeup of nutrient by plants or for mixture with conventional phosphate-based fertilizers to provide an improved fertilizer product. Advantageously, the polymers are biodegradable, in that they degrade to environmentally innocuous compounds within a relatively short time (up to about 1 year) after being in intimate contact with soil. That is to say, the degradation products are compounds such as CO2 and H2O or the degradation products are absorbed as food or nutrients by soil microorganisms and plants. Similarly, derivatives of the polymers and/or salts of the polymers (e.g. ammonium salt forms of the polymer) also degrade within a relatively short time, during which significant fractions of the weight of the polymer are believed to be metabolized by soil organisms.
Broadly speaking, the anionic polymers of the invention include recurring polymeric subunits made up of at least two different moieties individually and respectively taken from the group consisting of what have been denominated for ease of reference as B and C moieties; alternately, the polymers may be formed from recurring C moieties. Thus, exemplary polymeric subunits may be BC, CB, CC, or any other combination of B, and C moieties; moreover, in a given polymer different polymeric subunits may include different types of moieties, e.g., in an BC recurring polymeric unit polymer, the B moiety may be different in different units.
In detail, moiety B is of the general formula 
and moiety C is of the general formula
wherein each R7 is individually and respectively selected from the group consisting of H, OH, C1-C30 straight, branched chain and cyclic alkyl or aryl groups, C1-C30 straight, branched chain and cyclic alkyl or aryl formate (C0), acetate (C1), propionate (C2), butyrate (C3), etc. up to C30 based ester groups, Rxe2x80x2CO2 groups, ORxe2x80x2 groups and COOX groups, wherein Rxe2x80x2 is selected from the group consisting of C1-C30 straight, branched chain and cyclic alkyl or aryl groups and X is selected from the group consisting of H, the alkali metals, NH4 and the C1-C4 alkyl ammonium groups, R3 and R4 are individually and respectively selected from the group consisting of H, C1-C30 straight, branched chain and cyclic alkyl or aryl groups, R5, R6, R10 and R11 are individually and respectively selected from the group consisting of H, the alkali metals, NH4 and the C1-C4 alkyl ammonium groups, Y is selected from the group consisting of Fe, Mn, Mg, Zn, Cu, Ni, Co, Mo, V and Ca, and R8 and R9 are individually and respectively selected from the group consisting of nothing (i.e., the groups are non-existent), CH2, C2H4, and C3H6, each of said moieties having or being modified to have a total of two COO groups therein.
As can be appreciated, the polymers of the invention can have different sequences of recurring polymeric subunits as defined above (For example, a polymer comprising B and C subunits may include all three forms of B subunit and all three forms of C subunit. However, for reasons of cost and ease of synthesis, the most useful polymers include recurring polymeric subunits made up of B and C moieties. In the case of the polymer made up of B and C moieties, R5, R6, R10, and R11 are individually and respectively selected from the group consisting of H, the alkali metals, NH4, and the C1-C4 alkyl ammonium groups. This particular polymer is sometimes referred to as a butanedioic methylenesuccinic acid copolymer and can include various salts and derivatives thereof. The most preferred polymers of the invention are composed of recurring polymeric subunits formed of B and C moieties and have the generalized formula 
Preferred forms of this polymer have R5, R6, R10, and R11 individually and respectively selected from the group consisting of H, the alkali metals, NH4, and the C1-C4 alkyl ammonium groups. Other preferred forms of this polymer are capable of having a wide range of repeat unit concentrations in the polymer. For example, polymers having varying ratios of B:C (e.g., 10:90, 60:40, 50:50 and even 0:100) are contemplated and embraced by the present invention. Such polymers would be produced by varying monomer amounts in the reaction mixture from which the final product is eventually produced and the B and C type repeating units may be arranged in the polymer backbone in random order or in an alternating pattern.
The polymers of the invention may have a wide variety of molecular weights, ranging for example from 500-5,000,000, depending chiefly upon the desired end use. Additionally, n can range from about 1-10,000 and more preferably from about 1-5,000.
For purposes of the present invention, it is preferred to use dicarboxylic acids, precursors and derivatives thereof for the practice of the invention. For example, terpolymers containing mono and dicarboxylic acids with vinyl esters and vinyl alcohol are contemplated, however, polymers incorporating dicarboxylic acids were unexpectedly found to be significantly more useful for the purposes of this invention. This finding was in contrast to the conventional teachings that mixtures of mono and dicarboxylates were superior in applications previously suggested for mono-carboxylate polymers. Thus, the use of dicarboxylic acid derived polymers for agricultural applications is unprecedented and produced unexpected results. It is understood that when dicarboxylic acids are mentioned herein, various precursors and derivatives of such are contemplated and well within the scope of the present invention. Put another way, copolymers of the present are made up of monomers bearing at least two carboxylic groups or precursors and/or derivatives thereof. The polymers of the invention may have a wide variety of molecular weights, ranging for example from 500-5,000,000, more preferably from about 1,500-20,000, depending chiefly upon the desired end use.
In many applications, and especially for agricultural uses, the polymers of the invention may be mixed with or complexed with a metal or non-metal ion, and especially ions selected from the group consisting of Fe, Mn, Mg, Zn, Cu, Ni, Co, Mo, V, Cr, Si, B, and Ca. Alternatively, polymers containing, mixed with or complexed with such elements may be formulated using a wide variety of methods that are well known in the art of fertilizer formulation. Examples of such alternative methods include, forming an aqueous solution containing molybdate and the sodium salt of polymers in accordance with the invention, forming an aqueous solution which contains a zinc complex of polymers in accordance with the present invention and sodium molybdate, and combinations of such methods. In these examples, the presence of the polymer in soil adjacent growing plants would be expected to enhance the availability of these elements to these growing plants. In the case of Si and B, the element would merely be mixed with the polymer rather than having a coordinate metal complex formation. However, in these cases, the availability of these ions would be increased for uptake by growing plants and will be termed xe2x80x9ccomplexedxe2x80x9d for purposes of this application.
The polymers hereof (with or without complexed ions) may be used directly as plant growth enhancers. For example, such polymers may be dispersed in a liquid aqueous medium and applied foliarly to plant leaves or applied to the earth adjacent growing plants. It has been found that the polymers increase the plant""s uptake of both polymer-borne metal nutrients and ambient non-polymer nutrients found in adjacent soil. In such uses, plant growth-enhancing amounts of compositions comprising the above-defined polymers are employed, either in liquid dispersions or in dried, granular form. Thus, application of polymer alone results in improved plant growth characteristics, presumably by increasing the availability of naturally occurring ambient nutrients. Typically, the polymers are applied at a level of from about 0.001 to about 100 lbs. polymer per acre of growing plants, and more preferably from about 0.005 to about 50 lbs. polymer per acre, and still more preferably from about 0.01 to about 2 lbs.
In other preferred uses, the polymers may be used to form composite products where the polymers are in intimate contact with fertilizer products including but not limited to phosphate-based fertilizers such as monoammonium phosphate (MAP), diammonium phosphate (DAP), any one of a number of well known Nxe2x80x94Pxe2x80x94K fertilizer products, and/or fertilizers containing nitrogen materials such as ammonia (anhydrous or aqueous), ammonium nitrate, ammonium sulfate, urea, ammonium phosphates, sodium nitrate, calcium nitrate, potassium nitrate, nitrate of soda, urea formaldehyde, metal (e.g. zinc, iron) ammonium phosphates; phosphorous materials such as calcium phosphates (normal phosphate and super phosphate), ammonium phosphate, ammoniated super phosphate, phosphoric acid, superphosphoric acid, basic slag, rock phosphate, colloidal phosphate, bone phosphate; potassium materials such as potassium chloride, potassium sulfate, potassium nitrate, potassium phosphate, potassium hydroxide, potassium carbonate; calcium materials, such as calcium sulfate, calcium carbonate, calcium nitrate; magnesium materials, such as magnesium carbonate, magnesium oxide, magnesium sulfate, magnesium, hydroxide; sulfur materials such as ammonium sulfate, sulfates of other fertilizers discussed herein, ammonium thiosulfate, elemental sulfur (either alone or included with or coated on other fertilizers); micronutrients such as Zn, Mn, Cu, Fe, and other micronutrients discussed herein; oxides, sulfates, chlorides, and chelates of such micronutrients (e.g., zinc oxide, zinc sulfate and zinc chloride); such chelates sequestered onto other carriers such as EDTA; boron materials such as boric acid, sodium borate or calcium borate; and molybdenum materials such as sodium molybdate. As known in the art, these fertilizer products can exist as dry powders/granules or as water solutions.
In such contexts, the polymers may be co-ground with the fertilizer products, applied as a surface coating to the fertilizer products, or otherwise thoroughly mixed with the fertilizer products. Preferably, in such combined fertilizer/polymer compositions, the fertilizer is in the form of particles having an average diameter of from about powder size (less than about 0.001 cm) to about 10 cm, more preferably from about 0.1 cm to about 2 cm, and still more preferably from about 0.15 cm to about 0.3 cm. The polymer is present in such combined products at a level of from about 0.001 g to about 20 g polymer per 100 g phosphate-based fertilizer, more preferably from about 0.1 g to about 10 g polymer per 100 g phosphate-based fertilizer, and still more preferably from about 0.5 g to about 2 g polymer per 100 g phosphate-based fertilizer. Again, the polymeric fraction of such combined products may include the polymers defined above, or such polymers complexed with the aforementioned ions. In the case of the combined fertilizer/polymer products, the combined product is applied at a level so that the polymer fraction is applied at a level of from about 0.001 to about 20 lbs. polymer per acre of growing plants, more preferably from about 0.01 to about 10 lbs polymer per acre of growing plants, and still more preferably from about 0.5 to about 2 lbs polymer per acre of growing plants. The combined products can likewise be applied as liquid dispersions or as dry granulated products, at the discretion of the user. When polymers in accordance with the present invention are used as a coating, the polymer comprises between about 0.005% and about 15% by weight of the coated fertilizer product, more preferably the polymer comprises between about 0.01% and about 10% by weight of the coated fertilizer product, and most preferably between 0.5% and about 1% by weight of the coated fertilizer product. It has been found that polymer-coated fertilizer products obtain highly desirable characteristics due to the alteration of mechanical and physical properties of the fertilizer.
Additionally, use of polymers in accordance with the present invention increases the availability of phosphorus and other common fertilizer ingredients and decreases nitrogen volatilization, thereby rendering ambient levels of such plant nutrient available for uptake by growing plants. In such cases, the polymer can be applied as a coating to fertilizer products prior to their introduction into the soil. In turn, plants grown in soil containing such polymers exhibit enhanced growth characteristics.
Another alternative use of polymers in accordance with the present invention includes using the polymer as a seed coating. In such cases, the polymer comprises at least about 0.005% and about 15% by weight of the coated seed, more preferably, the polymer comprises between about 0.01% and about 10% by weight of the coated seed, and most preferably between 0.5% and about 1% by weight of the coated seed. Use of the polymer as a seed coating provides polymer in close proximity to the seed when planted so that the polymer can exert its beneficial effects in the environment where it is most needed. That is to say that the polymer provides an environment conducive to enhanced plant growth in the area where the effects can be localized around the desired plant. In the case of seeds, the polymer coating provides an enhanced opportunity for seed germination and subsequent plant growth due to the decrease in nitrogen volatilization an increase in plant nutrient availability which is provided by the polymer.
In general, the polymers of the invention are made by free radical polymerization serving to convert selected monomers into the desired polymers with recurring polymeric subunits. Such polymers may be further modified to impart particular structures and/or properties. A variety of techniques can be used for generating free radicals, such as addition of peroxides, hydroperoxides, azo initiators, persulfates, percarbonates, per-acid, charge transfer complexes, irradiation (e.g., UV, electron beam, X-ray, gamma-radiation and other ionizing radiation types), and combinations of these techniques. Of course, an extensive variety of methods and techniques are well known in the art of polymer chemistry for initiating free-radical polymerizations. Those enumerated herein are but some of the more frequently used methods and techniques. Any suitable technique for performing free-radical polymerization is likely to be useful for the purposes of practicing the present invention.
The polymerization reactions are carried out in a compatible solvent system, namely a system which does not unduly interfere with the desired polymerization, using essentially any desired monomer concentrations. A number of suitable aqueous or non-aqueous solvent systems can be employed, such as ketones, alcohols, esters, ethers, aromatic solvents, water and mixtures thereof. Water alone and the lower (C1-C4) ketones and alcohols are especially preferred, and these may be mixed with water if desired. In some instances, the polymerization reactions are carried out with the substantial exclusion of oxygen, and most usually under an inert gas such as nitrogen or argon. There is no particular criticality in the type of equipment used in the synthesis of the polymers, i.e., stirred tank reactors, continuous stirred tank reactors, plug flow reactors, tube reactors and any combination of the foregoing arranged in series may be employed. A wide range of suitable reaction arrangements are well known to the art of polymerization.
In general, the initial polymerization step is carried out at a temperature of from about 0Âxc2x0 C. to about 120Âxc2x0 C. (more preferably from about 30Âxc2x0 C. to about 95Âxc2x0 C. for a period of from about 0.25 hours to about 24 hours and even more preferably from about 0.25 hours to about 5 hours). Usually, the reaction is carried out with continuous stirring.
Thereafter, the completed polymer may be recovered as a liquid dispersion or dried to a solid form. Additionally, in many cases it is preferred to react the polymer with an ion such as Fe, Mn, Mg, Zn, Cu, Ni, Co, Mo, V, Cr, and Ca to form a coordinate metal complex. Techniques for making metal-containing polymer compounds are well known to those skilled in the art. In some of these techniques, a metal""s oxide, hydroxide, carbonate, salt, or other similar compound may be reacted with the polymer in acid form. These techniques also include reacting a finely divided free metal with a solution of an acid form of a polymer described or suggested herein. Additionally, the structures of complexes or salts of polymers with metals in general, and transition metals in particular, can be highly variable and difficult to precisely define. Thus, the depictions used herein are for illustrative purposes only and it is contemplated that desired metals or mixtures of such are bonded to the polymer backbone by chemical bonds. Alternatively, the metal may be bonded to other atoms in addition to those shown. For example, in the case of the structure shown herein for the second reactant, there may be additional atoms or functional groups bonded to the Y. These atoms include, but are not limited to, oxygen, sulfur, halogens, etc. and potential functional groups include (but are not limited to) sulfate, hydroxide, etc. It is understood by those skilled in the art of coordination compound chemistry that a broad range of may be formed depending upon the preparation protocol, the identity of the metal, the metal""s oxidation state, the starting materials, etc. In the case of Si and B ions, the polymer is merely mixed with these ions and does not form a coordinate complex. However, the availability of these ions to growing plants is increased. It is also noted that it is possible to react the monomers used to form the polymer with ions in similar ways before polymerization. In other words, the monomers can be reacted with metals (including metals in their pure state, as oxides, carbonates, hydroxides, or other suitable metal-containing compounds) or ions in such a way as to result in the formation of a salt, a complex, or a similar molecule. It is also contemplated that reaction of monomers with a metal can be followed by their polymerization and subsequent reaction with a further portion of metal.
In more detail, the preferred method for polymer synthesis comprises the steps of providing a reaction mixture comprising at least two different reactants selected from the group consisting of first and second reactants. The first reactant is of the general formula 
With reference to the above formulae, each R7 is individually and respectively selected from the group consisting of H, OH, C1-C30 straight, branched chain and cyclic alkyl or aryl groups, C1-C30 straight, branched chain and cyclic alkyl or aryl formate (C0), acetate (C1), propionate (C2), butyrate (C3), etc. up to C30 based ester groups, Rxe2x80x2CO2 groups, ORxe2x80x2 groups and COOX groups, wherein Rxe2x80x2 is selected from the group consisting of C1-C30 straight, branched chain and cyclic alkyl or aryl groups and X is selected from the group consisting of H, the alkali metals, NH4 and the C1-C4 alkyl ammonium groups, R3 and R4 are individually and respectively selected from the group consisting of H, C1-C30 straight, branched chain and cyclic alkyl or aryl groups, R5, R6, R10 and R11 are individually and respectively selected from the group consisting of H, the alkali metals, NH4 and the C1-C4 alkyl ammonium groups, Y is selected from the group consisting of Fe, Mn, Mg, Zn, Cu, Ni, Co, Mo, V and Ca, and R8 and R9 are individually and respectively selected from the group consisting of nothing (i.e., the groups are non-existent), CH2, C2H4, and C3H6, each of said moieties having or being modified to have a total of two COO groups therein.
Selected monomers and reactants are dispersed in a suitable solvent system and placed in a reactor. The polymerization reaction is then carried out to obtain an initial polymerized product having the described recurring polymeric subunits. Put another way, the general reaction proceeds by dissolving monomers (e.g., maleic anhydride and itaconic acid) in acetone and/or water in either equimolar or non-equimolar amounts. A free radical initiator is then introduced and copolymerization takes place in solution. After the reaction is complete and a major fraction of the monomer has been reacted, the resulting solution for this particular example is a maleic acid-itaconic acid copolymer. Of course, if all monomers have not undergone polymerization, the resulting solution will contain a small portion of monomers which do not affect later use of the polymer.
Another important aspect of the present invention is the enhancement of dust control when a polymer in accordance with the present is applied as a coating to a fertilizer. It has been found that coating the fertilizer with a polymer in accordance with the present invention greatly decreases the generation of dust. Such a dust-controlling property of polymers in accordance with the present invention was entirely unexpected yet provides a distinct advance in the state of the art in that, typically, a separate dust-controlling substance is applied to fertilizers prior to their application in a field. Generally, the polymer will be applied as a coating to the surface of the fertilizer in order to form a substantially coated fertilizer product. As noted above, the polymer may comprise between about 0.005% to about 15% by weight of the coated fertilizer product, however, for dust control, it is preferred to have the coating level be up to about 0.5% w/w as it has been demonstrated that coating levels as low as 0.5% w/w completely inhibit the generation of dust. Of course, the coating level can be increased to levels greater than 0.5% w/w in order to enhance other beneficial properties of the polymer while still completely inhibiting dust generation. Thus, the present invention will eliminate the need for this separate dust-controlling substance while still contributing all of the beneficial properties described above.
Again, it is important to note that the aforementioned methods and procedures are merely preferred methods of practicing the present invention and those skilled in the art understand that a large number of variations and broadly analogous procedures can be carried out using the teachings contained herein. For example, polymers may be used as is (in the acid form) or further reacted with various materials to make salts and/or complexes. Furthermore, complexes or salts with various metals may be formed by reacting the acid form with various oxides, hydroxides, carbonates, and free metals under suitable conditions. Such reactions are well known in the art and include (but are not limited to) various techniques of reagent mixing, monomer and/or solvent feed, etc. One possible technique would be gradual or stepwise addition of an initiator to a reaction in progress. Other potential techniques include the addition of chain transfer agents, free radical initiator activators, molecular weight moderators/control agents, use of multiple initiators, initiator quenchers, inhibitors, etc. Of course, this list is not comprehensive but merely serves to demonstrate that there are a wide variety of techniques available to those skilled in the art and that all such techniques are embraced by the present invention.